


Words Left Unspoken

by ItsAiryBro



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gojyo is also sappy, Gojyo is sentimental, M/M, Swearing, Tobacco use, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/ItsAiryBro
Summary: Gojyo remembers and hopes for a change a year after an arrangement has been made.





	Words Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> 2012 me tried her best to keep them in character. 2018 me thinks this is good enough (and is also tired of reading and re-reading this multiple times) so I'm just going to post it as is with minor edits.   
> I'm copying this from my FFnet account. This was beta-ed at one point but I've revised it a bunch since then.

Gojyo kicked off his shoes and socks and fell on the bed. It would be one year today. One year since he and Sanzo began sleeping together.

He sighed absently and took out a beloved hi-lite from the pack in his shirt pocket. He lit up and took a couple of deep drags before he blew a stream of grey into the previously clean air.

It was a comfortable arrangement, something that satisfied the both of them. That was it. Satisfaction, release, nothing more.

Gojyo was fine with it. In fact, at the beginning, he'd been pretty happy too. Hell, who wouldn't be if they had the great Genjyo Sanzo for a bedmate? But somewhere along the road, things changed. It wasn't like he was complaining, or anything, really, the blond was a firecracker between the sheets, but a little romance wasn't too much to ask for, right?

He took another deep drag, blew out the smoke and sighed again. Yes it was, in this case. This was just a casual thing, something like friends with benefits. But no words were spoken about it, and no attempts were made to sort the relationship out. It was just there, an unspoken truce. And Sanzo was not his friend. Sure, they fought together, had each other's backs, fucked each other... But Sanzo was not his friend, not like Hakkai was...

Gojyo smiled absently. Sanzo was his friend, not like Hakkai, but his friend nonetheless. Sanzo was Sanzo, and Hakkai was Hakkai, there was simply no point in comparing them.

But still... When had things begun to change? When did he, Sha Gojyo, Sex God, Play Boy Extraordinaire, begin to feel empty after a good lay? When did he begin to feel like _he_  was whoring himself? Maybe it had been when he'd gotten caught staring at the monk from the back seat of the jeep. Or when he'd badly wanted to cuddle with the man as he slept, but was pushed away. Or maybe it was after the first time Sanzo had shared his after sex cigarette with him?

Ah fuck... It would be one year tonight, and he wondered if Sanzo would remember. And more importantly, if he'd do anything about it. He probably wouldn't. He probably wouldn't think that this was something special. Because it wasn't. But it sure would be nice if he _ _did__  do something about it.

As if on cue, Sanzo entered: smirk, cigarette, blazing amethyst eyes, Maten sutra, resplendent robes et al. Gojyo stubbed out the cigarette on the bedside table and rose to meet him halfway with a smirk of his own, and as usual, no words were spoken in the play of roaming hands, hungry tongues and falling clothes.

Soon enough, both of them landed on the bed, but to Gojyo's puzzlement and secret delight, the usually harsh and rough Sanzo was being a little gentle today. It was the little things that gave it away, little things he almost missed in the throes of passion: for instance, the way he ghosted lips over his collarbone instead of teeth, and the way callused hands stroked through his hair instead of yanking viciously.

After a mind-numbing climax, Sanzo was sated and Gojyo was dazed. What had just happened? Had Sanzo murmured his name into his ear when they had been locked together? Or had he just imagined things?

When he turned away, just like always, he received another shock in the form of Sanzo's hand snaking around his middle to drag him back into a marble chest, and a voice mumbling "Where do you think you're going?" into his ear.

Gojyo blinked. Because seriously, what on earth? Wait, did Sanzo really...

"Happy anniversary, Kappa." Sanzo muttered gruffly into his ear before placing a kiss behind it.

Gojyo's throat tightened and his eyes burned with a burst of overwhelming emotion. Swallowing with some difficulty, he turned around in Sanzo's arms to hold on tightly to the blond, burying his face in the pale chest. Sanzo merely tucked his head under his chin and remained silent.

\--

When Gojyo woke up the next morning, the bed was empty.

Oh well, it had been fun while it had lasted...

Then his eyes caught sight of something on his pillow, and he reached out to find a brand new lighter, with a red flame design on its golden body.

Wow.

When Sanzo stepped out of the shower five minutes later, Gojyo was still staring at his little treasure with an expressionless face.

"You like it?" he asked offhandedly, and Gojyo turned to stare at him with the same expressionless expression until he rocketed off the bed and tackled Sanzo to the floor.

It took the monk some time to regain his lost breath. "There are other ways to say yes that don't involve crushing my wind pipe, you know."

Gojyo's brain absolutely conked out from the overload of joy. "I love it! I love it, and I love you, Sanzo." he swallowed as closed his eyes and rested his head on the blond's chest, feeling stupidly giddy and embarrassed and a little scared at what he'd just said.

If Sanzo was surprised, he didn't let it show. "I know Kappa. I do too."

"What!" Gojyo exclaimed, wide ruby eyes staring into sly amethyst.

"I love me too." Sanzo smirked.

"Bastard!" Gojyo laughed.

Sanzo pulled Gojyo's head down to his shoulder.

Gojyo didn't need words to understand the unspoken sentiments, and he felt the annoying prickle at the back of his eyes again as he blinked rapidly to stop it.

"I swear Kappa, if you even think of going all mushy on me now, I will shoot you."

"So I can go mushy on you later?" Gojyo grinned, impish red staring down at exasperated violet.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Get off of me."

The red head all but whined. "But whyyy?"

"Ch. So I can tell Hakkai we're not leaving until tomorrow. I have a stiff back and really don't feel like traveling today."

"Well, how about a special Sha Gojyo massage to make everything all better?" Gojyo waggled his eyebrows even as he moved to get off the monk.

"Ch. Idiot." Sanzo hid his smirk as he stood and walked out the door.


End file.
